1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for separating oil from fresh and brine water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many instances in which it is desirable to separate crude oil and refined oil products from water, either saline or fresh. A particular application is the separation of water from sludge oils of the type which collect in oil storage tanks associated with producing wells.
In the past, sludge oils were collected from remote locations in the field and hauled to a treatment plant in order to break-out the water component of the sludge oil. In order to be commercially valuable, the sludge oils must possess a high paraffin content and zero water content. Elaborate refining and purifying processes have been utilized in the past which added greatly to the cost of the recovered product. Additionally, certain of these prior art processes employed chemical additives which were harmful if leaked to the surrounding soil or water table.
A need exists for a water oil separation method which is simple in operation and economical to practice.
A need also exists for a water oil separation technique which can be employed in the field at a storage tank location to drop the water component from sludge oils contained in an oil storage tank.
A need also exists for such a water oil separation method which utilizes a natural organic additive for separating the oil and water into distinct layers which can be easily separated.